And We Just Can't Find the Sound
by olivia-gail
Summary: Finn and Rachel are totally happy with there life and the plans they have, but what happens when someone comes into their life and changes all the plans? Finchel
1. Last Plans

_**So yesterday I was sitting on the couch eating Fritos and watching What Not to Wear and suddenly this story idea came to my head…I don't know why but it did so I'm rolling with it! So here it goes.**_

_Rachel's point of view_

My life couldn't be more perfect, two years ago I graduated high school and all I wanted was to be a star. Now I have more, I have the most amazing man in the world as my fiancé, my best friend living with us, and the becoming a star part, well I'm working on it. I've had a few smaller parts in some shows, and some of the directors are interested in me, so we'll see what comes. As for my apartment-mates Finn got into NYU after dropping the ridiculous army idea and Kurt NYADA the next year after reapplying. I'm sitting on the living room floor on my right all over the floor I'm wedding planning and on the left I'm doing homework. We're a little under a month away from the wedding and I still don't have a dress, Kurt's freaking out and I'm stressed about it too. As I drift into wedding thoughts I hear the door rattle and then knocking, Finn always forgets his key.

I walk up to the door and almost open it but smile to myself and say

"What's the password?"

"Ha-ha, so funny Rach. Open the door."

"I don't hear a password."

He sighs and I smile "Rachel's the most amazing girl in the world, and I love her with all my heart."

"Umm…I guess that's close enough." I open the door and smile at him.

"But there's one last step before you can come in."

"Oh, really?"

I nod as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulls me in, and puts his lips on mine. We kinda have a little make-out session in the doorway till Kurt comes up behind us.

"Gosh, you can't even make it in the apartment anymore!" he complains as Finn pulls away and rolls his eyes. I laugh and go sit back in the middle of my little world.

"Whoa babe, what are you doing?"

I sigh "Wedding stuff on the right and homework on the left."

"Multitasking, hum?"

"Yep, I can't put off wedding stuff anymore!" I run my fingers through my hair.

"Babe, we can push it back if it's stressing you out this much."

"What? You don't want to marry me?" I say as I get up off the floor and sit on his lap on the couch.

"Once again, so funny." He gently puts his lips on mine and Kurt makes gagging noises from the other side of the living room. We both break apart and roll our eyes. "And Rachel, I have a surprise for you!"

"Kurtttt," I whine "You know I hate surprises!"

"Yeah, but you'll like this one. I promise."

After a few minutes of coxing I finally agree to go. We start walking so it must be close, after turning the corner I know where we're going, because all that's on this street is offices and a wedding dress boutique.

"Kurtttt," I whine some more "I'm stressed as is do we have to do this today?"

"Yes we do, because this isn't the only part of the surprise!"

"More really?" I ask as he walks in the store and leaves me in the street complaining to myself, but eventually I follow him in. I walk in to see that the second part of the surprise isn't so bad.

* * *

"I'm not a fan of this one." I say for the third time today as Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt nod in agreement or make a face.

"It's just not you…" Kurt says

Quinn adds "Maybe because you wouldn't let her pick any, Kurt."

He sticks his tongue out "That's not true Rachel put one you picked on."

"Ok," I say "I think a have an idea."

I go back to the dressing room and take off Kurt's dress as quickly as I can. I look at the dresses hanging up in the room, the one I picked in the middle in front of all the others. I take it off the hanger and start to step into it, it looks totally amazing and it would be better if I could lace the back of it on my own.

"Rachel? You ok, you've been in here a while?" I hear a soft voice outside my door.

"Umm…I'm ok but I need some help." I open the door and let Quinn in. She comes up behind me and laces the back of the dress up. Quinn and I have actually been able to put aside our differences and become friends visiting each other with her at Yale and me in New York. When i was in New York alone right after high school she really helped me out and i don't think i whould have made it emotionally without her; in fact I think she's my best friend aside from Kurt. Once she's done lacing the dress she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Wow, it's perfect."

I smile "I think so too." I look at myself in the mirror and look at the stunning dress; it has a drop waist with the bottom of the dress in tulle, while the top is completely beaded with sheer straps and neckline above the sweetheart neck. This is my dress. I walk out to the rest of my group. There's a chorus of 'It's perfect' and 'It's amazing' but Santana has been oddly quiet.

"Satan? What's up you're being quiet?"

"Well, Berry, I'm only going to say this once because I never thought I would with those sweaters and plaid skirts, but…you look hot."

We all laugh.

"Thanks Santana."

* * *

Kurt and the girls went to the hotel the girls where staying at. I told them I was super tried and just wanted to go home, so now I'm walking home alone with a wedding dress over my shoulder in its bag. When I walk up to our door I knock on the door knowing Finn's there.

"What's the password?"

"Ha-ha, I have my key, my hands are just full."

He opens the door "Ok, no password this time, but you still have the last step."

I laugh and press my lips to his for a moment, then pull away and hang the dress up in the closet. I walk back out to see Finn sitting on the couch watching TV. I sit down beside him and cuddle into his side.

"Hey, babe" he smiles down at me.

"Can you believe we're only two and a half weeks away?" I smile up at him.

"I know it's crazy right, then we get to have a whole week just you and me."

I smile and cuddle closer to him.

"But," he adds "We are alone tonight, what do you say we get a head-start?"

I laugh as he picks he up and carries me to our room.

**_Ok, guys first I want to say that I'm not giving up on Forever Yours I'm just stuck on it for now if you have an idea feel free to share. Second this story's plot will thicken I just want to start with there wedding because I really want a chance to write that. Lastly if you want to see the dress I picked for her here's the link _**

_**Ok, never mind it won't let me...pm me if you want the picture!**_

_**I think that's all I have to say, don't forget to review!**_

_**Peace Love and Finchel, Olivia**_


	2. I Do

_**Hey, guys sorry, I'm not writing again…I've been super busy with swim meets and going to visit my brother and now summers over and yeah there's just too much to do. I know that's no excuse for the shortness of this, super sorry. Like I said before this story will get more exciting but I really wanted to write Finchel's wedding, but I have no idea how there wedding would work with Rachel being Jewish so I'm going to try to keep it basic but if it sounds super Catholic I'm super sorry. So here we go!**_

_Rachel's point of view, two and a half weeks later;) _

"See you Rachel! Good luck tomorrow!" my co-worker Cady yells at me as I take off my apron, grab my bag, and start for the door.

"Bye, thanks!" I yell back as I leave the coffee shop and head for class. This is how my days go I work the breakfast shift at the Starbucks closest to school, go to my classes for the day, and then go home to Finn and Kurt. Although I usually beat them there because they both go to class in the morning and then Finn works the dinner shift at an Italian restaurant and Kurt at a frozen yogurt place near our apartment. Thank goodness today is the last day of class because there's no way I'm going to be able to focus, I'm getting married tomorrow. I sit in class and try to focus but after a while let my mind go off on its own.

* * *

I'm standing in the back of the chapel, smoothing out my already wrinkle-free gown, when Quinn and Tina, my two bridesmaids, come up behind me.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tina asks

I take a deep breath "Yeah, I'm just going to have to remember to breathe."

They laugh

"Yeah," Quinn agrees "We don't want you passing out at the alter!"

We all laugh some more.

"Girls, I just want to say thanks for all you've done it's been great having you two as some of my best friends." I tear up a bit.

We going into a group hug and I realize we're all a bit teary-eyed.

"Come on ladies, you can't be crying already." Noah comes out from the back room followed by Kurt.

"Shut up, Puck!" Quinn replies trying to fix herself up.

"It's my wedding Noah; I can cry all I want." He laughs and comes to give me a hug.

"You look great though, Noah."

"Really? Have you seen yourself, sweetheart? You look fantastic!"

"Well, I try." He laughs and pulls away still holding my elbows.

"You ready?"

"All my life."

* * *

_Finn's point of view _

I'm standing at the alter wait for everyone to come out. I can't wait to see Rachel and finally have her be my wife; it feels like we've been waiting forever. Music starts and the back doors open and our best men and bridesmaids come out, Puck and Quinn then Tina and Kurt. Finally Rachel walks out the doors with one dad on each arm. She looks so stunning, don't get me wrong she looks perfect all the time, but I don't think she's ever looked so…happy. This is weird because I'm the one who got lucky in our relationship. Rachel and her dads take the last couple steps and they give me her hand, I take both her hands in both of mine. I look her straight in the eyes and mutter,

"I love you."

She smiles even wider "I love you too."

_**Reviews=Smiles!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Finchel, Olivia**_


	3. Emergency

_**Two updates in one day, crazy! This is where we're getting dramatic! Hope you guys enjoy! **_

It's been 4 weeks since the wedding and 4 weeks since summer break started. Finn and I decided to stay in Lima for the summer since we haven't been home all year. We're both staying at our own houses to save money, but we usually end up at the same house, just like we are now, curled up together in my room.

"You know," Finn says "This is kinda creepy."

"What? Why?"

"This," he jesters to the whole room "It looks exactly the same, I feel like I'm in high school again. That kinda creeps me out."

I laugh "Like valentines day senior year."

He shudders "Yeah that was the second most awkward dinner I've ever had."

I look at him "What was the first?"

"Umm..." he says quietly "The time I told Quinn's parents she was pregnant."

I laugh "You didn't!"

"Yeah…I did."

"You have to tell me this story."

"No, way! I don't even want to rethink it let alone retell it."

Before I can pled more my cell phone sitting on the bed-side table rings.

"Hello?"

"Rachel Berry?"

I almost correct the other end on my name change but they sound kinda urgent.

"Umm, yes"

"This is Addison, from the Lima Hospital. We could use you here, it's very urgent."

"The hospital? What's going on?" Finn was playing with my hair, but his head perks up at the word hospital.

"I think it would be better to talk to you in person."

"Umm…Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Then the line is dead. I hop out of bed and get dressed.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I don't know, someone from the hospital called and said they needed me there, now."

"Umm…ok" he gets out of bed and gets dressed too. We go downstairs, say I quick goodbye to my dads, (thankfully they don't ask where we're going) and hop in Finn's truck. He drives and I sit in the middle so I can lean on him. I'm holding his right hand in both of mine.

"You ok?" he asks about half-way to the hospital.

"Yeah," I say in a quiet voice "I'm just kinda nervous...I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm sure, it's going to be fine, babe." He kisses my head.

"I guess we'll find out." I whisper as we pull into the parking lot.

We walk through the doors I go right up to the front desk.

"Hello" the nurse behind the counter says politely

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I got a phone call-"

"Right" she interrupts "Come with me."

We walk toward the hallway with Finn right behind me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asks him

"Finn Hudson, I'm her husband."

"Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in the waiting room."

He looks at me

"I'm fine, go." He turns around and sits in the waiting room.

As I walk down the hallway, I have a little déjà vu of the last two times I was in the emergency room, the first when Beth was born, the second when Quinn was in the car wreak. In the first incident a life started, the second one almost ended. I don't know what I was thinking was waiting for me at the end of the hall, but this was the last thing on my mind.

"Beth?"

_**GASP! You didn't see that coming did you?**_

_**Don't forget Reviews=Smiles!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Finchel Olivia **_


	4. Little Family

_**Yay! Update!:) **_

As I walk down the hallway, I have a little déjà vu of the last two times I was in the emergency room, the first when Beth was born, the second when Quinn was in the car wreck. In the first incident a life started, the second one almost ended. I don't know what I was thinking was waiting for me at the end of the hall, but this was the last thing on my mind.

"Beth?"

The five-year-old's head pops up, from the bench she's sitting in outside a room.

"Rachie!" Ever since Finn, Kurt, and I moved to New York, I've become oddly closer to Shelby and Beth. It started out pretty awkward with Shelby and still is but Beth is defiantly like a sister to me.

I kneel down in front of her "Beth, what happened?" I ask as calmly as I can.

She responds really quickly, her words running together "I don't know, I was at home and mommy wouldn't wake up so I called 911 like they taught me at school."

"Ok, sweetheart, you did the right thing." The nurse behind me interrupts

"Rachel, you can go in now." I look at her, nod, and turn back to Beth.

"Ok, can you go find Finn in the lobby?" She nods and runs off.

I stand up and brace myself, I have no idea what's going on, but I hope it won't be as bad as Quinn. I shutter at the memory.

"_Quinn Fabray?" a nurse announces like we don't already know she's here. We all look around at each other not knowing who should stand. Finn answers that question by standing and dragging me with me since he's still holding my hand. Quinn was his first love, I know he loves me, I mean we almost got married today but I also know he'll always have some attachment to her. Noah stands too and I see tears in his eyes, he's trying to hold back but I know him and he still loves her, I sometimes forget she was his first love too and maybe his only. The three of us follow the nurse down the hall and she opens the door, I have no idea what I'm about to see but I didn't think it be this bad. As we walk into the room I can see her eyes are open but she's covered in gauze, stitches, and red splotches. I never thought it would be this bad; it was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. _

I step into the room and see Shelby sitting in bed looking a little tried but perfectly fine.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Rachel, is Beth ok?"

"She's fine; she's in the lobby with Finn."

"Ok, good" she says relived

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" I ask as I sit in the chair next to her bed.

She blows air out loudly "Well Rachel there's only one way to say this so I'll just flat out tell you, I'm sick, cancer. They didn't get it early enough so it's going to get me."

I'm speechless, for the first time ever.

Oh wait second; the first was when Finn proposed.

Luckily Shelby speaks "So you're probably wondering why you're here."

I nod

"I want you and Finn to take Beth."

"What!? Us? Why?"

"Because sweetheart, I know you and I know you and Finn are amazing people who can handle this."

"What about Quinn and Noah?"

"Frankly I don't really think Quinn's emotionally stable and would you trust Noah with her for more than a couple hours?"

I don't have anything to say to that, she has a point.

"But Rachel before I go I want you to know I'm so proud of you. I know I haven't been the mother you deserve but you're the daughter I would dream of having. You have everything going for you and you're on your way to stardom. Plus you married a great guy who I know is going to take care of you-"

"Wait," I say trying to hold back tears "so you're proud I'm becoming who I want to be but you're going to make all my dreams fall apart by giving me _your_ daughter. You're going to hold me back the same way you where but without it being my fault!" I'm yelling now.

"Rachel, I know this isn't fair but you're my only option."

But I'm already out the door and walking to the lobby.

"Rach, babe, what's going on?" Finn asks as I walk into the lobby.

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask as I take Beth's hand.

"Am I coming with you?" she asks

"Yeah, we're going to my house. Is that ok?"

She nods and we walk out the door Beth's hand in my right and Finn's in my left. Our imperfect little family.

_**Ok! So I really like this chapter for some reason…anyway I hope you guys like it too and remember Reviews=Smiles!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Finchel Olivia **_


	5. Grandpas?

_**I'm sooooo sorry guys but, I'm just telling you guys now school has started so I'll probably be a-wall for a week or so…just writing on the weekends. Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

"Will you finally tell me what's going on?" Finn asks as I sit on the couch and snuggle into his side after getting Beth to sleep in my room.

"Umm…Shelby's sick."

"Well yeah, I got that part. So you volunteered to watch Beth."

"No, Finn." I turn to face him and hold his hand. "She's sick like cancer sick."

His face finally registers "Oh…wow"

"Yeah and here's the thing…she put us in her will to take Beth."

He looks like he's completely speechless.

"Finn say something."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Tell me what you think."

"Well, I mean if she put us in her will we can't change it right."

"I guess," I take my place back into his side "But I could talk to her maybe get her to change it. Then again who else is there?"

He sighs "That's true, but do you really think we can pull off her and school and work?"

"I don't think we really have a choice."

"Guess so."

We're silent for a while just sitting there enjoying each other, and then Finn makes a sound like he's disgusted.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he falls on the floor pretending to throw up.

Now I'm trying to complete a sentence through laughter "What?"

He comes back up and sits beside me. "Well," now he's laughing "It's just that if you think about it the baby that my ex-girlfriend had that I once thought was mine is now my wife's sister." Now I'm just about dying from laughter

"And," he adds "To top it off she's now kinda my daughter."

"That is one screwed up high school experience."

"Hey now! Yours wasn't one to model after either. Engaged at eighteen"

"Yeah, but mine wasn't as messed up as yours!"

"Whatever, whatever"

We're both still laughing when we go to bed.

My eyes flutter open the next morning and I see Finn's still sleeping face in front of me. I kiss his checks, nose, and forehead until he wakes up.

"Oh, hey, morning beautiful"

"Good morning."

"Yeah, it is." We both smile and I kiss his lips. After a few minutes he rolls over so I'm under him and we kiss for a couple more minutes.

He pulls away and whines "Why can't we just stay here all day?" he says into my neck.

"Because," I laugh "We have to explain to my dads that we now have a daughter."

"Oh right." He rolls out of bed, walks over to my side, and kneels down in front of me. I kiss him again.

"Actually, I want to stay."

"Nope," he picks me up bride-style and spins me around "You missed your chance."

I laugh as he sits me in front of our bags. I pick out an outfit for Finn, throw it at him, and then pick out my own.

"Rachel!" I hear from downstairs. Finn and I look at each other terrified, I get dressed as quickly as I can and we head downstairs.

"Rachel" dad says relived the second he sees us at the bottom of the stairs "Would you like to tell us why there's a little girl hiding behind the couch." Dad and daddy look at me waiting for an answer while Finn goes to scoop up Beth.

"Umm…I'll just take her upstairs" then he's gone.

"Rachie, what's going on?" daddy asks. I look back at the two of them sitting on stools on the kitchen island. Just do it tell them, it's all you can do.

"Shelby's sick."

"Oh, so you're babysitting. That's nice of you sweetie." Dad gets coffee and Daddy starts cutting fruit.

"No, there's more, you guys should sit back down." They both look at me funny but sit back down.

"So here's the thing, Shelby's sick like dying sick and she put Finn and I in her will to take Beth." There's only one thing on there faces pure shock, but dad collects himself quickly.

"And you guys are doing this."

"Yes"

Daddy walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders "Baby, now you know this isn't some game, you aren't playing house here. Taking her in isn't going to be easy, it's going to cost a lot of money you don't have."

"I know, but she really doesn't have any options and we'll figure out the money part, it's Finn and I we'll make it work." They look at me unsure.

"Oh sweetie, we can't stop you but I'm not sure."

"What? You don't think we love each other?"

"No, that's not what I said. I _know_ you two love each other but I'm not sure you two can handle school, work, and a five-year-old."

"Well," I sit down next to them "I'm not sure how we're going to do this but I love him and we'll find a way."

"Ok, but I think you guys need to plan some."

"I know, we will." I leave the island and go upstairs planning to do just that.

_**Reviews=Smiles**_

_**Peace, Love, and Finchel Olivia**_


End file.
